Rare Resources
Summary Rare resources are much less common than the normal types, but are very useful. There are several ways to obtain rare resources: # Opening chests # Defeating Elders # Crafting with Dust # Through Guild chest rewards # Occasionally breaking a block will yield one rare resource # Cages (requires watching an ad) There are seven types of rare resources, each of which has its own uses: * Red Beryl * Anaptanium * Trillium * Moonstone * Arcanite * Saronite * Thorium Uses Rare resources are mostly are used in building, upgrading buildings and mines and crafting quest items .To complete all of the upgrades that require rare resources, you will need a total of 131 Red Beryl, 41 Anaptanium, 43 Trillium, 77 Moonstone, 146 Arcanite, 31 Saronite, and 26 Thorium. This adds up to a total of 397 Rare resources. Red Beryl Red Beryl is mostly associated with the water resource. To complete every upgrade currently in the game, you will need a total of 131 Red Beryl. Anaptanium Anaptanium is mostly associated with the oil resource. * Trading post ** 1''' - Level 11 ** '''5 - Level 51 ** 9''' - Level 91 * Solar Panel ** '''1 - Level 5 ** 2''' - Level 12 ** '''3 - Level 19 * Bot Upgrade ** 5''' - Claiming Oil To complete every upgrade currently in the game, you will need a total of 41 Anaptium. '''Trillium Trillium is mostly associated with the jewelry and chemistry resources. * Water Collector ** 2''' - Level 1 * Chemistry ** '''10 - Level 2 * Trading Post ** 2''' - Level 21 ** '''6 - Level 61 * Solar Panel ** 1''' - Level 8 ** '''2 - Level 15 * Uranium Enrichment ** 10 - Level 2 * Bot Upgrade ** 5''' - Boost Jewel crafting To complete every upgrade currently in the game, you will need a total of 33 Trillium for floor upgrade and 20 for Bot upgrade. '''Moonstone Moonstone is mostly associated with the greenhouse resources. * Greenhouse ** 4''' - Level 1 ** '''10 - Level 2 ** 20 - Level 3 ** 40 - Level 4 * Solar Panel ** 1''' - Level 10 ** '''2 - Level 17 To complete every upgrade currently in the game, you will need a total of 77 Moonstone. Arcanite Arcanite is mostly associated with the mined and smelted resources. * Trading post ** 4''' - Level 41 ** '''8 - Level 81 * Solar Panel ** 1''' - Level 4 ** '''2 - Level 11 ** 3''' - Level 18 * Bot Upgrade ** '''2 - Boost Smelting ** 20 - Directly Mine a Resource * Chemistry Building Upgrade ** 40 - Level 6 To complete every upgrade currently in the game, you will need a total of 146 Arcanite. Saronite Saronite is mostly associated with the crafted resources and chemical mining. * Solar Panel ** 1''' - Level 7 ** '''2 - Level 14 * Bot Upgrade ** 7''' - Boost Crafting * Chemical mining Upgrade ** '''3 - Level 3 * Water Collector * 10 '''- Level 3 * Greenhouse ** 45 '- Level 5 To complete every upgrade currently in the game, you will need a total of 86 Saronite + 3 for every Chemical mine. '''Thorium' Thorium'' is mostly associated with the greenhouse resources and chemical mining.'' * Solar Panel ** 1''' - Level 6 ** '''2 - Level 13 ** 3''' - Level 20 ** 4 - Level 26 * Greenhouse 55 - Level 7 * Bot Upgrade ** 20 - Boost Gardening * Chemical mining ** '''3 - Level 4 To complete every upgrade currently in the game, you will need a total of 65 Thorium + 3 for every chemical mine and +20 for every Bot. Dust At any time the player can trade their rare resources for dust, which can be used to create other rare resources. The exchange rate is one resource for one dust, but six dust for one resource. This means that you should only trade resources for dust if you are in dire need of a resource, or if you have too much of the less useful resources.